


A Study in the Winchesters

by Im_a_dam_timelord_you_assbutt



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters, British Men of Letters Being Assholes, Deductions, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mycroft IS the British Government, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_dam_timelord_you_assbutt/pseuds/Im_a_dam_timelord_you_assbutt
Summary: The British Men of Letters are desperate; the american hunters aren't cooperating, headquarters demands results, and they are completely alone. Time to call in everyone's favorite consulting detective! But even Sherlock has problems; he's being mobbed with the media after faking his death and John refuses to speak to him. The Winchesters are even more stressed than usual. Castiel has been captured by a mysterious enemy. When the boys from Baker Street and the British Men of Letters conspire together, it's up to the Winchesters and Castiel to stop whatever they're planning.





	1. The Hounds of Kendricks Academy

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Sherlock is where he was during the Empty Hearse S3 E1. The Winchesters are at the parts of season 12 where the BMOL are their biggest concern. I originally had Mary Watson in this story, but I found her very hard to write, so she's not in here. As much as I love Jack, he won't be in the story either (don't worry he will be in plenty of others). I am also NOT British, so my British slang might be a little cringey, but I'll try not to be. Also destiel is kind of canon. :)

**Official Message to Arthur Ketch**

**American Base**

_06:00_

_Ketch,_

_We need to talk. You missed a report last night. I don't care how fabulous that Mary Winchester was, you have neglected your duties. How's the Operation going? Have any of those American neanderthals finally agreed to work with us? HQ is in distress. We're going to call in our contact in the British Government. Lastly, the Winchester's angel bitch is AWOL. Find out what he's doing, talk to M.H, and if you 'forget' to report again, your ass will be on the line._

_Regards,_

_Dr. Hess_

_Kendricks Academy_

_British Men of Letters_

* * *

**221b Baker Street**

**London, UK**

"John. John. John! JOHN!"

"What d'you want Sherlock?", came the exasperated reply from Holmes's flatmate.

"Something's amiss, I just know it." declared Sherlock.

"Well, you see, when you go missing for 2 years things change," John nearly shouted at him. A little quieter he mumbled,"People change. Some come back from the dead and still act like a baby man with a gun."

John was still pissed at Sherlock for his disappearance. He had nearly ruined himself in the grief. He almost turned to drink, but remembered what it did to his sister. He had left 221 Baker Street in the hands of a very worried Mrs. Hudson. He had solved a few minor misdemeanors, but missed his partner in crime. After Sherlock spoke to him in that restaurant, he had at first refused to go back to the flat. But Sherlock had begged and pleaded him to come back. So he did. And now they were in this mess. Paparazzi and reporters banging on their door all hours of day.

"3,076 missed emails", Sherlock muttered. John could hear his obnoxiously loud keyboard clacking. He just drank his coffee (without sugar of course).

"All these ordinary people trying to contact me. What they don't realize, however, is that I have no time for THEIR STUPID PROBLEMS!" Sherlock snapped his laptop shut. "I'm bored, John. I did a thousand things during my 'hiatus'. I stopped a bomb in Honduras, arrested a drug lord, tracked down Mori-"

His words were cut short by a loud scream. The sound came from his computer and his phone.It was not his usual notification sound, but then again, John hardly knew the man aside him. 

"Care to explain why it sounds like someone's being tortured inside your devices?" John said, as he put down the last dregs of his coffee.

"I'm working on it." Sherlock frowned at his laptop, then he started to rapidly type. "Bastard! He hacked my computer!"

"He?"

"Yes,  _him_ , Mycroft. Wait, he's got a job for us. Do you know who the British Men of Letters are, John?"

* * *

  **Cardiff, Wales**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Castiel struggled. He was bound to a chair in a circle of holy fire. He didn't know where he was. The walls were covered in warding that messed with his head. When they took him, his captors had covered his face with a cloth layered with so many sedatives, had he been human he would have died. He was Castiel; Angel of the Lord, Warrior of Heaven, Sam and Dean's family, and one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and he had been trapped.

When he heard the heavy footsteps he flinched. He knew what was to come. The piercing of the angel blade. The burns from holy fire. The rough interrogation with the sharp blows. Maybe it was the drugs they gave him, but he could have sworn they had animal faces and distorted voices. Everyday the lion-faced man would turn on the bright light, sit down in front of Castiel, and 'talk' to him. The wolf-faced man would cut him, drug him, and beat him when Castiel refused to answer anything.

How did this happen?

* * *

**The Bunker**

**Lebanon, Kansas**

_"This is my voicemail...Make your voice...a mail"_

"Dammit Cas!" Dean slammed his phone on the table.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Sam, smirking. Dean scowled at him.

"You know you're no help at all. You try having your," Dean waved his hand around, not sure what to say,"f-friend missing for nearly a month and a half."

"Dean he's an angel, he's probably out doing angel-y stuff."

"Without calling us?" 

"Well maybe, I mean Cas isn't always the most reliable guy." suggested Sam.

He was wondering if Cas was avoiding them out of shame. Cas and Dean had gotten into a fight the night before. Dean was pissed that Cas kept trying to sacrifice himself for them. Sam was pissed too, but thought it would be wise to stay out of the crossfire. After the fight Cas offered to buy them beer, but he never returned from the run.

"This is just freakin' awesome. Cas is missing, we got the British dicks breathing down our necks, and Lucifer is out there somewhere!", Dean shouted, as he went into the kitchen and poured himself a drink.

"Speaking of the Brits-give some of that to me- I got a text from them." Sam tentatively said, watching Dean's reaction.

"What did it say?"

" _Sam- We have a solution to ALL of your problems. We'll find Lucifer and your brother's angel. But only if you can help us. Meet us at our base tonight at 21:00. Your mum misses both you. Cheers!-Arthur Ketch."_

 _"_ Son of a bitch, they dragged Mom into this? Ugh, I hate them." Dean uttered. He couldn't believe it. Yes, he loved his mom, but they had all agreed to give each other space. But if working with them meant getting Cas back, then Dean was willing to agree.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"It's obvious, Sammy. If they can get Cas, and, hell, even Lucifer, then I'm game."

Dean watched as Sam confirmed their newfound partnership in his responding text.

 

 


	2. A Scandal in Britain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters agreed to work with the British Men of Letters, and Sherlock and John might too. Castiel is still trapped, only his captors have gotten more vicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very Sherlock and Castiel centric because I felt their parts were very short in the first chapter. I love writing Cas's inner thoughts, because it's so different than all the other characters.

**221b Baker Street**

**London, UK**

"The British Men of Letters? Never heard of them. They sound like accountants. Has Mycroft given you a job dealing with his accountant?"John laughed.

"You must think you're hilarious, but no he's very disturbed by this one. They're not part of the government, but they might as well be. He says they kill mon- no this can't be. Must be a typo." Sherlock muttered.

"What did they say? That they kill 'monsters'? C'mon Sherlock, don't be ridiculous." John scoffed. Sherlock was absolutely silent. "You mean to tell me that monsters exist? Sherlock!"

"This email says we are to meet Mycroft in 20 minutes at his office." Sherlock stated, not even looking up at John.

"This is bollocks by the way. We've just gotten some peace and next thing you know we're off to meet with your brother and his crack headed, insufferable 'friends' who get off on making me go mad!" John shouted, clearly not having part of this so called British Men of Letters nonsense. " _Monsters?_ I think your brother is deranged."

"Say what you will about Mycroft and his shady dealings, but I really think we should trust him on this. Besides, I'm  _bored_. So what if its some kind of mad scheme? Those are always the best."Sherlock said plainly. He waited for John to challenge him, but no challenge came.

"Fine, but at least let me read the damn email."

* * *

 

**Email to Sherlock Holmes**

_Sherlock- I have a job for you. It's very important. This group of people who are not the government (but may as well be) have a bit of a situation. These people are dangerous, but I daresay you can handle danger. They kill monsters. This is a confidential government secret. You or John mess it up, and it's either your head on a platter or my ass on the line._

_Sincerely, Mycroft_

_Meet me You-know-where at you-know-what time_

**_Forwarded Email from encrypted server_ **

_Good morning Mycroft! How are things at the new job going?_

_We have had relations in the past and I think this is right up your alley. A nest of supernatural beings has broken out. They are terrorizing every large city in England. Surely you've read the papers. This nest was kept under quarantine at our base in London, until an intruder broke in and let out the whole lot of them. 22,000 monsters roaming YOUR country. Only our very advanced technology can kill them, so your civilians' pocket knifes will do nothing to them. We need you to help us catch the creatures. It took us 10 years to collect them the first time and I am not interested in doing that again! This time however we (hopefully) have the British government on our side, so it shouldn't take us a decade to capture them. Also, we would greatly appreciate a certain consulting detective and his partner to help us find out who the intruder was._

_Regards,_

_The British Men of Letters_

_London Base_

* * *

 

**Cardiff, Wales**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Castiel's head was spinning. His captors were doubling up the drugs and the chains were so heavy. He was so dazed, he didn't know which way was up or where his angel blade was. 

Another day, more drugs. The only thing he actually took note of was that they took his coat. He tried yelling at them to give him his coat back, but his voice was so dry, all he could do was cough and breathe out a faint, "Please."

The weirdest thing was that, besides their animal heads, they were human. They didn't understand the Enochian chains, or why they had to keep the fire up But they definitely knew that he wasn't human, so they didn't even try to treat him humanely. He was just trying to help. He was on the lookout for Lucifer, when he looked at Sam's computer (he hardly used Dean's laptop; too much pornography) and saw the clues that something had escaped from a Men of Letters bunker. Cas just knew Lucifer was behind it.

So he told Sam and Dean he'd go get some liquor. He teleported himself to London, hoping to quickly get a location on Lucifer, bring backup, and as Dean would say 'kick ass'. Then it all went wrong.

He arrived in what they called a square, but Cas didn't see any 2 dimensional shapes in the plaza. Castiel walked on the road leading towards the bunker. He could tell its warding had been broken. Then a taxi door opened and a small man in a suit got out, speaking on his cellular phone. He had short brown hair, and dark eyes that would haunt Cas for the rest of his immortal life. He said something into his phone in ancient Greek, of all languages. Then the world went dark.

Cas was stuffed into a trunk of a car. The back of a car felt more like a coffin with all the warding in place. They knocked him out and gave him lots of sedatives. He swore he could almost see heaven again. 

He blacked out. Again.

He awoke to cold water splashing onto his now almost bare chest. What was it with humans and removing others' clothes?

"Wake up! This-" the man with the wolf face said slapping Castiel with each word, "Is-my-third-time-ask-ing-you! I won't ask again."

"Lay off of him, he's drugged out of his damn mind." said a new voice. It was melodic, sultry, and feminine. The new person spoke to him, leaning down and whispering into his ear. "Turns out the little lion was a little too gentle with his toy, so its time for 'The Woman' to have a turn."

There was a crack of a whip, and Cas felt a blow to his left shoulder. When he cried out, she shushed him and leaned in once more to say something to him. "My name's Irene. I'm going to help you, but you must work with me. Now refuse to answer my pretend question."

She gave him a look, so he said,"No! That is none of your concern."

"Quit asking the prisoners about their bedroom life!" The man with the wolf face shouted from the corner. "Goddammit Irene. I mean I get it, the whole dominatrix thing, but he's not one of your whores-"

"Yet." 

"Besides," he kept going with his argument,"I thought you were only into females. Why are you hitting on a guy you just met?"

"While I do prefer females over males, which by the way is no concern of yours at all, I am not 'hitting on him' you useless paperclip, I am here because I was hired to do a job." Irene fired back, with an obnoxious head tilt to boost.

"Enough arguing you too!" Another new voice. A very weird one at that, It was high pitched, yet masculine. If only Castiel could see who it was.The voice sounded similar to what he had heard earlier at the square. Just as he thought that, his mouth was shoved open abruptly and a new round of pills was tossed in.

_Dean,_ he thought, _please forgive me._

The world faded to blackness again.

* * *

 

"Cas!"

"Ca- it's no use he can't hear me"

"Cas, we could use some help here. The British dudes want to implement this plan, and we could really use some of those angel powers right now."

"Why am I even praying to you? You know what Cas, I think you're being petty. You got pissed that I wouldn't let you sacrifice yourself for me and Sam, so you left like a coward! It's been 3 months, Cas! Do you even care?"

"I'm sorry, Cas. I was stressed. Just tell us where you are. Send a messenger, send up smoke signals, I don't care, just tell me where you are."

"Cas it's been nearly 6 months. Sam gave up on looking for you and I might too. Please, just come home. I lo- really miss you"

Castiel heard all of these prayers, but couldn't do anything. All he could do was trust Irene and his instincts and then he would get home to his family, the Winchesters.

* * *

**Mycroft Holmes's Office**

**Somewhere in the UK**

"Well?" asked an incredulous Mycroft.

"We accept the challenge." Sherlock said,"Bring on the Men of Letters."

"There was a murder last night at exactly 11:34 pm, but don't you and John worry your pretty little heads about it. I have my agents working on that. You, dear brother, will do as these men say."

"Of course I was aware of the murder, but are you aware of the one that happened 3 hours ago right outside this very building? Or were you too busy gorging yourself with wine? Yes, I'm aware of that too, even John could've figured that out." came the snarky reply from the younger Holmes brother.

"Hey!" interjected John.

"And I will solve all these murders and help this operation, who John found out is not all men. Get with the times, dear brother. _Au revoir!"_  And with those words, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson left the building, leaving a slightly drunk Mycroft to stew in his cloud of bitterness.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the whole Dean praying/Cas not able to respond part, but it was needed to move the story along. I actually cried while writing that part, but I hope that doesn't deter you from reading the rest. Mostly fluff and badassery coming up!


End file.
